Soul Identity
by Hoshizora-neko
Summary: Post OOTP: After an incident at the Dursley's Harry goes through an ancient magical process which has never before been precedented. How will this effect the oncoming war with Voldemort, and Harry himself?


Soul Identity

Chapter 1

Harry's summer hadn't actually started out that bad. Of course there was the fact that his Godfather had just died, all because he had been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap, and then there was his Uncle Vernon. He had always been subjected to neglect as a child, but what was there to expect from a child whose Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs' and then there was of course the overwhelming list of chores he was given daily, but that was how things had always been, he couldn't remember any other way. However, ever since he had gotten back this summer, things had changed.

All through the car journey to Privet Drive he sat alone in the back, there was no Petunia or Dudley, just him and Vernon. Harry sat in silence, just staring outside the car window as things zoomed past, his uncle though was muttering curses under his breath the whole way home, not that Harry noticed, he was to busy thinking about his Godfather.

He hadn't known Sirius long since he was still on the run, but Sirius had offered him a place to live, away from the Dursleys and had always given him guidance and support. He may have seen him as Harry Potter, son of his best friend, but it was better than the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the saviour of the wizarding world.

His thoughts were interrupted when his car door was thrown open and his uncle ordered him to get his trunk and then stormed into the house. He hauled his trunk from the back of the car and hastily followed him uncle. Upon entering the house he faltered standing on the doorstep, it was quiet, Vernon was already lay out over the sofa watching TV, but there was no other sound. He heard footsteps approaching, and glancing up he knew what was wrong. His aunt was whispering to him as she came nearer, but he didn't notice, all he could focus on was her face, or more specifically her eyes, one of which was black.

Petunia had came to him quietly the first night back, when Vernon was in a alcohol induced sleep and he'd been brooding about Sirius' death, to explained to him what he had missed while he'd been away at school.

Apparently Uncle Vernon had a drinking problem, and a rather large one at that. It could easily be seen that Vernon had taught Dudley that nothing was ever his fault and that there was always someone else to blame, because that was his philosophy on the many bad things that had happened to him since last summer. It started out as not being able to land as many business deals, which lead to being demoted, which in turn as things worsened, lead to him being fired. With the sole income bearer losing his job, there was no money to pay the private tuition fees at Smeltings and because of Dudley's bullying tendencies and fighting, Dudley was promptly expelled. This Dursley household could no longer maintain its perfect ideals and things began to crumble even more.

While he was away it seemed that it was Petunia who was to foot the blame for all the wrong doings. It was of course, her poor meals and communications skills that lead to no business deals, and it was because she didn't work and pampered Dudley that he was kicked out, not his alcoholism, at all. It was the alcoholism and Vernon's short temper that lead to Petunia's abuse, along with one other major event. Marge's death.

It seemed that Marge had died of chronic heart failure, fat had built up in her arteries until her heart couldn't cope. She had collapsed one day in a supermarket where she had been buying dog food, spent the next month in a private hospital, which Vernon happily took the bill for, even with no job, because the NHS just wasn't good enough, then died when her heart just gave way, peacefully in the middle of the night.

After both Vernon and Dudley had been to see the local, again private, doctor, they found out that they were both predispositioned to the same fate it they didn't change their eating habits. This was enough of a shock to Dudley for him to change his ways, go on a diet and exercise. The same could not be said for Vernon who just could not be told what to do.

This was when Vernon had first hit Petunia. The three of them had sat down for their usual family dinner and eaten their food. Dudley had then gone off to do his jog around the neighbourhood for exercise, leaving his parents' still at the table. Petunia was collecting the empty dishes for the washing when Vernon demanded a second portion, Petunia had told him quite abruptly that no he couldn't have a second portion because he had to watch his health, unless of course he wanted to end up like his sister. In the heat of the moment Vernon had lashed out and slapped Petunia, giving her a slip lip. Dudley returned from his exercise to his dad storming out of the house and his mum running up the stairs sobbing trying to hide the blood coming from her lip.

Dudley had taken his mum's side. Though she spoiled him, she had disciplined him and given him morals, which his dad later destroyed, with his tough and unfair attitude to Harry and his expectations to bully people. He had thought it was alright to do the things his father taught him, until he saw his mum that day. He had comforted his mum and helped disinfect her split lip, and continued to help heal and comfort her when things got worse.

Dudley had been to see him the third night into his stay, after three days of silence and uneasy tension, and apologised. Harry, whilst shocked, half-heartedly accepted the apology and a fragile truce was formed. The silence did not last long however, because with Harry back, Vernon had some else to blame for all his forthcomings.

Two weeks after Dudley and he had formed a truce, things took a turn for the worst. The night before Petunia had very hastily came into his room and told him to always have all his things packed, she and Dudley were going to run away from Vernon and they were taking him with them, they just needed to find a time to escape.

He was allowed to eat at the table now, rather than food being fed through the cat flap in his room, due to the warnings from Moody, Mr Weasley and Professor Lupin. Vernon wasn't going to go against their wishes, because if there was one thing he was truly afraid of, it was magic, and the well trained freaks who could use it. It was this scene, that he, who had been doing chores all day everyday till exhaustion, with silent and secret help from Petunia and Dudley, got his OWL results.

The Ministry now that there had been declared a magical state of war, was doing over-time. It was due to this that all exam results had been sent out early. The ministry owl had flown in through a window that was open because of the sheer summer heat, and landed right in the centre of the dinner table whilst they were eating.

Vernon, who was astonishingly sober, went apocalyptic, his face turning a deep purple and his hands trembling. The ministry owl hurriedly dropped the letter in his lap and left. Vernon swiped his arm across the table, causing all the plates to fall and smash on the floor, bodily grabbed him, dragged him up the stairs, threw him in his room and stormed out of the house, loudly slamming all doors as he left.

He had amazingly managed to hold onto his OWL results. He stared at the envelope in his hands, nervous of what his results might be. He summed up all his Gryffindor courage and opened the letter, glancing over the results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Enclosed you will find the results of your O.W.L. exams. As these results will influence your future schooling, you will receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry within the next few days. You will be required to indicate the courses you intend to proceed in for your last two years of schooling. A copy of your results was sent to your head of house.  
Sincerely,_

_Professor Griselda Marchbanks_

_High O.W.L. Examiner_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_  
_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_  
_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outrageously Outstanding (2 O.W.L's)_  
_Divination: Exceeds Expectations_  
_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_  
_History of Magic: Dreadful_  
_Potions: Outstanding_  
_Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_  
_Final results: Nine O.W.L's. One Fail._

He was quite proud of himself considering the circumstances, especially with his Defense and Potions results. He supposed the Defense grade was because of his patronus, and the Potions grade because of his detailed knowledge and experience with the polyjuice potion, but it actually brought a smile to his face, thinking of Snape's reaction to finding out that he would be a permanent presence in his class for the next two years.

It was at this moment that Petunia stuck her head round the door and told him to gather all his stuff, they were leaving, whilst Vernon was out and they had the chance. Over the next five minutes the pace quicken drastically in the Dursley household as the remaining occupants made for a hasty retreat. However nothing really went as planned when he was around and it was when Petunia and Dudley were waiting in the car for him and he was coming out the front door, Vernon returned and persued in dragging him back into the house by his collar.

He struggled against Vernon persistently but the man was built like a whale and was not releasing his capture. He yelled for the others to make an escape while they could, and with that the front door slammed shut leaving Harry defenseless against a mad man.


End file.
